"Lead Role" Explanation
Verse 1 Is difficult to overcome the I fall asleep in my bed when you are not Marina can only sleep when her boyfriend isn't in bed with her. You can have me in a moment Marina wants more time to herself in the relationship. I am a game And makes me depressed Just in time to open naked Marina feels worthless, like she is simply a game that her boyfriend is playing. It makes her depressed, especially during intercourse. "Just in time" suggests that it's a sarcastic remark. You do not love me crap Marina suspects that her boyfriend may have realized that the relationship is dragging for her. How can you tell I do not feel Marina is astonished because he might not love her back, even though she is not happy in the relationship. If you want me, it is not a big deal How can you tell I do not feel Here, Marina is presumably speaking to her boyfriend and putting up a front that she doesn't care about the relationship either, but secretly she is still confused and wants to continue the relationship. Hook It is almost like a play is a joke You do not last as If they try to act like the relationship is going okay, Marina's boyfriend cannot keep up the facade for very long, meaning it is a joke to pretend like everything is fine. You know I just want to work, and support the role of You do not get the lead role. Marina wants to help the relationship. However, she supports the notion that in terms of the relationship, she comes before her boyfriend. Verse 2 Sometimes, I do not know what to feel in control If Marina is in control of the relationship, she does not know whether to be sad or happy. Again, she is torn on whether she wants the relationship or not. I love him and I just can not because you The usage of "him" may imply that she is seeing someone else. She could also be talking to herself and be having a very dysfunctional monologue, seeing as she switches to "you" later. Regardless, there is a person she loves, but she feels like she can't love him. Imagine that includes the tire is wrong She doesn't agree with how he feels the relationship is going. He believes that it is wrong for her to be tired of the relationship. Be cool, do not come in children, do not forget the day This is the first example of Marina contemplating suicide. She does not want her children to meet their father, nor does she want them to see her commit suicide. If she does kill herself, she does not want them to forget her. You can meet my father, as if Marina doesn't want her boyfriend to meet her father because if she kills herself, she does not want her father to be angry with her boyfriend. I wish to hell I She has come to the conclusion that she would rather be in hell than in the relationship. Bridge I send love, it was not war Marina claims she has never hated her boyfriend and did not want to be at war with him. At the beginning, because I have not seen the end of It was not war at the beginning because she was not aware of how the relationship would end. I open it for you, I'm waiting for you She is figuratively opening the door for him to meet other girls, but he does not want to leave the relationship. Marina is waiting for him to break up with her. But some will go, I will not continue Yes, and I will set you free Marina will not continue in the relationship or her life. She is setting her boyfriend free by killing herself. Final Hook It is almost like a play is a joke It's no use for Marina to pretend to love him anymore. You do not last as In her mind, the relationship is over and it never lasted at all. You know I just want to work, and support the role of You do not get the lead role. By committing suicide, Marina is now the center of attention as she is dead; her boyfriend no longer has the lead role. special Effects Self explanatory death sounds.